mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Perugius Dola
Perugius Dola is one of the heroes who banished Demon God Laplace. Appearance Similar to Orsted, but does not have a curse of being hated. Gleaming white hair. Sanpaku eyes with golden pupils. Nobility radiates from his entire body Personality Proud and loves art. He's very interested in Rudeus's figurines, just like Zanoba. Due to the ancient war, he holds animosity for all Magic Races, but since he is very honorable he gave Rudeus his blessing to sell Ruijerd Dolls. Because Rujierd once helped him in the past during the fight against Laplace, he feels indebted to him after Rudeus tells him of what had happened. Background Perugius became famous after rebuilding the ancient sky castle, and challenged Laplace with his companions. In honor of his deeds a new era was named after the war called the Armored Dragon era. His companion North God Karuman I defeated and married Laplace's most feared demon lord, Atofe. Karuman made Perugius and Atofe promise not to kill each other. After the Laplace campaign he spent some time as a guest of Asura Kingdom, as an equal of King Asura. During this period he came to describe the king as his friend, but he grew tired of court life and later moved a life of seclusion. He sits afloat Sky Castle Breaker and travels the world preparing for the Laplace's revival. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Volume 2 - Juvenille Period - Home Teacher Chapter He, like Orsted and Kishirika Kishirisu notice how the abnormal mana gathering occured at the Fedoa Region sky and send his servant, Arumanfi to investigate and kill any suspicious person involved in it. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities * Summoning Magic and Teleportation He is widely seen as a first class expert in summoning magic. He has teleportation circles throughout the world and is also able to summon people to his castle with the aid of a magic tool. As such he is an extremely convenient "taxi service" according to Rudeus. *11 Ancient Spirits He is also able to summon 11 ancient spirits of high intelligence and power that stays with him as long as he lives. Even if one of them were to be defeated, he can simply resummon them at his castle. Arumanfi of the Bright: He is the first of the familiars that we get to see, he is described as loyal, respectful and knightly. He has the ability to instantly travel anywhere in the world that has light, this ability makes him a scout of sorts to perugius and is often the one that makes the first move in any situation. In terms of combat he was able to match blows against Ghyslaine a sword king, though he got defeated pretty quickly by the Water God, as such though never directly stated he should be around Low-King Level. Yuruzu of Atonement: Aside from Arumanfi we do not know much of Perugius other familiars. Yuruzu has the ability to transfer vitality between two people, as such he is basically the healer of Chaos Breaker. Sukeakoto of Time: He has the ability to stop time for the person he is touching, though this ability also stops his own time. Clearnight of Thunder: His power allows him to listen to everything that is inside Chaos Breaker Dotbath of Destruction: Upon being summoned by Rudeus, Arumanfi told him that Dotbath of Destruction will be able to "destroy" the contract between them. Karowante of Insight: He is able to determine a persons powers and also the condition of a sick person Trophimus of the Wave, Harkenmail of Life, Gall of Earthquake, Furiousful of Fury, Paramount of Darkness, are also among his familiars, though we do not know of their powers. * Armored Dragon King Hand Sword(Break) Perugius initially open both Front Dragon Gate and Back Dragon Gate to drain his surrounding magic and strength. Then, the collected magic and strength surround his hand and swing it toward his adversary. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * Despite his blantant hatred toward politics, he still offer his assistance to Zanoba when the latter going back to Shirone to defend his country due to Zanoba being his friend in arts. * Apparently he had a bad naming sense stated by Rudeus as he named Rudeus fourth child Saladin. * He swore to defeat Laplace for the sake of revenge to his 3 dear friends (Urupen, Kalman I, and Kaunis Freean Asura). Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Dragon Tribe Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Perugius Faction Category:Hero